1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the connecting of optical fibers two by two from at least two arrays in which the optical fibers are arranged circularly or coplanarly. More particularly, the invention deals with a box for interconnecting optical fibers. The box offers the possibility of performing fiber distributing, in other words, fiber connection modifications.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Optical fiber connecting and distributing boxes are disclosed in United Kingdom Patent Application No. 2,040,494, German Patent Application No. 3,006,131 and European Patent Application No. 0,024,235. All these boxes have a cylindrical structure and are designed to connect ends of optical fibers from a first cable to ends of optical fibers from a second cable. The cables enter the box colinearly with the longitudinal axis of the box, through opposite ends of the box. Elementary connecting devices are housed in the box and substantially aligned with the transverse central plane of the box. Each connecting device connects an end of one optical fiber from the first cable to an end of an optical fiber from the second cable. Fiber connecting devices act as splicers and are generally cylindrical, often involving several support members requiring a lot of space; the connecting devices often must be entirely dismantled or replaced in order to modify the inter-fiber connections.
Also, certain boxes disclosed in United Kingdom Patent Application No. 2,040,494 and German Patent Application No. 3,006,131 contain spare loops of optical fibers to provide sufficient fiber length for access to the various fiber connecting devices. The spare loops are accommodated in the spaces between the cable-receiving ends of the box and a central connecting-device support member.
As a result of the optical fiber lay-out in known connecting boxes, the connecting and distributing operations are very time-consuming and tricky and require complex and special tooling, further the box is decidedly bulky in size.